


good vibrations

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's prompts and drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: Team Voltron takes a small break and spends the day at the beach. Hunk invites Kolivan, but things don't go exactly how he thought they would.





	good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'good vibrations' by the beach boys
> 
> written for the prompt: "I won't let you get hurt." [hint: it's not actually angsty at all]
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Kolivan, you’re being ridiculous.”

Hunk was standing in the shallows of the soft green ocean, hands on his hips. The team’s latest mission had been a rousing success, and everyone was in a celebratory mood. So when Allura suggested a beach day, everyone had jumped at the chance.

Lance, Allura, Shiro, and Keith were playing an approximation of beach volley ball, while Matt and Pidge were chatting excitedly about something in the shade of a large umbrella. 

Hunk had asked Kolivan to come with them, wanting to actually spend a whole, relaxing day with his… whatever Kolivan was, instead of their usual stolen few moments between life-threatening situations. He hadn’t been to a beach in years, but he’d always loved them, preferring the salty air and soft sand to the chlorine smell and hot concrete of pools.

Kolivan had agreed to join him, but had apparently never gone to the beach because he showed up in full armor. It had taken the better part of an hour for Hunk to convince him to strip down to at least his under-suit.  And now Kolivan was refusing to even go  _near_  the water.

Hunk was beginning to think that maybe Kolivan didn’t know the definition of “relaxation.”

“There could be any number of dangerous creatures or harmful chemicals in that water,” Kolivan growled, sounding more defensive than angry. 

“Only we already scanned the water. There’re no dangerous creatures  _or_  chemicals, to human, Altean, or Galra physiology,” Hunk reasoned. He felt a strange sort of deja vu, only usually  _he_  was the one being reassured, not the other way around.

Kolivan’s ear twitched. Hunk thought it was in annoyance, but he wasn’t sure. He was still learning how to read Kolivan’s emotions, made difficult both by his alien physiology and the fact that he had a damn near-impenetrable poker face.

“Look,” Hunk tried reasoning again. “I’m standing in the water, and nothing bad is happening to me. I promise it’ll be the same for you.”

Kolivan opened his mouth and then shut it with an audible click. He sighed, crossed his arms, and muttered something too low for Hunk to hear.

“What?” Hunk stepped out of the water to get closer, his swim trunks dragging down a little from the weight of the water.

“I do not know how to swim,” Kolivan replied, only marginally louder than the first time. His face went pinched afterwards, as though he’d just sucked on a lemon.

“Oh, babe,” Hunk said, taking the last few steps to close the distance between them. He grabbed Kolivan’s large hands in his own.

“Why didn’t you just say so?”

Kolivan stared down at their joined hands before replying.

“I did not wish to ruin your ‘fun in the sun’ day,” Kolivan said solemnly.

Hunk barely held back a laugh, not wanting Kolivan to think he would laugh at him for something like this. But hearing the giant Galra quote Lance in such a somber voice was pretty hilarious.

Instead, he brought Kolivan’s hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his fingers before smiling up at him.

“You wouldn’t have ruined anything. I just wanted to spend time with you, it didn’t really matter what we did.”

Kolivan looked down at Hunk, a contemplative look in his eyes before the softened into something Hunk couldn’t quite identify.

“I will keep that in mind.” Kolivan’s voice rumbled in his chest.

Hunk grinned. “How about I teach you how to swim?”

When Kolivan hesitated, Hunk hurried to continue. 

“I promise I won’t let you get hurt,” he said, letting a bit of teasing slip into his tone.

Kolivan huffed, and then nodded. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Hunk’s head.

“I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> link to [my tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/) / [this prompt fill on tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/post/168164683516/hey-about-those-drabbles-would-you-please-do-66)


End file.
